


i'll follow you down 'til the sound of my voice will haunt you

by queensansaitn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sansa-centric, bad ass sansa, it's what he deserves, littlefinger gets wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensansaitn/pseuds/queensansaitn
Summary: She was truly alone in this world. The last of the wolves. So, she became her own knight.





	i'll follow you down 'til the sound of my voice will haunt you

**Author's Note:**

> i have been listening to silver springs by fleetwood mac on repeat lately, and the sentiment of the song that stevie talked about in an interview in 1997 inspired me w/ this little plot bunny

It was Sansa and Sansa alone that rescued her from the Vale and the greedy hands of Petyr Baelish. If the past few years of her life had taught her anything, it was that there are no heroes or saviors, not in this life. Robb never came for her. Father was not able to protect her. Mother, her sweet, fierce mother, had tried to protect them and still, she lost her life. Arya and Bran and Rickon are nowhere to be found. Even Jon, her half-brother, took a knife to the heart. She was truly alone in this world. The last of the wolves. So, she became her own knight.    


  
She wore no armor but her courtesies, wielded no weapon but her smile. She was waiting at the little desk in his chambers when he returned from wherever he runs off to. 

  
  
"Alayne, what are you doing here? Couldn't sleep, my sweet?"

  
  
She felt as if she was going to be sick, but forced it down.  _I must be strong_ , she thought,  _as strong as Mother would want me to be._

 

"Sansa. My name is Sansa. You would do well to remember that, Petyr."

  
  
"Forgive me, sweet daughter, but I fear I am a bit confused."

  
  
"I am _not_ your daughter! I am Ned Stark's daughter, the North's daughter. Or have you truly forgotten that?"

  
  
Petyr yielded, as she knew he would. She knew all of the right buttons to press without him even realizing she was doing it. 

  
  
"Sansa..." she could hear his poorly restrained anger lurking just below the surface. "We are not ready. The North is not yet ready for you to return."

  
  
"That is a lie, Petyr, and we both know it. Roose Bolton's bastard may hold Winterfell for now, but I will take my home back by any means necessary, and the North will rally around me, a Stark, as they have for thousands of years."

 

  
"If the North truly remembers, why have they let Ramsay Snow take your ancestral seat? Why have they not started a war in your name, if they are as loyal as you say they are?" He smirked, and Sansa wanted to slap it off of him. "Do you truly think they care for you, a silly little girl, who only ever dreamed of leaving?"

  
  
She pounced on him with a strength they both were surprised by, dragging him to the bed and crawling atop him to keep him there. For all of his biting words, he still did not try to break free, though he very well could have. He was still weak for her. Good. She was counting on that. 

  
  
"That will not work on me, not anymore. I know of your whispers, Petyr. Know that your words have spread from the Wall to Highgarden. Know that all of Westeros, because of your lies, believes me to be dead. But I am not dead, am I? No - you may have tried to kill Sansa Stark, fashion me into some grotesque imitation of a daughter and a lover, but wolf blood is strong. We Starks are not so easily killed." She laughed, a cruel and harsh sound. "But what about Baelishes? How hard is a mockingbird to kill? Not very, I imagine."

  
  
"My love, what -"

  
  
" _What_ , Petyr, did you truly believe you would ever walk out of this room again? Perhaps you are not as clever as you fancy yourself." Sansa took a breath, thought of her wild little sister and found strength in her memory, and the thought that maybe Arya would be proud of her, pretty little Sansa getting her hands dirty. 

 

  
"Sansa, please, let us end this silly game." Petyr pleaded with her - never taking her seriously. 

  
  
"This is no game. I want my face to be the last face you see. I want you to feel my anger, my disgust, my hatred. I want the last thing you feel is the pain of knowing how much I despise you, how much I always have. I never loved you, Petyr, and neither did my mother." She smiled, a feral showing of teeth. She saw the moment his eyes fell upon the dagger. Smelled his fear in the air. "My voice will haunt you in the afterlife. You will never, ever, ever escape me. I am going to take back my home, and you are going to watch me, and rest with your heart in pieces, broken from the knowledge that I never needed you."

 

 

Sansa took a breath, thought of Lady, thought of the way direwolves never think twice about tearing the throats out of those that would harm their masters, and slid the dagger across Petyr's throat, a red smile to match the one stretching her lips into a gross imitation of glee. She wiped the blood from the dagger on her dress, no longer caring about ladylike propriety. She left his body there, in his bed, and on a whim, she grabbed the cloth she had embroidered with the Stark sigil that she kept tucked away, close to her heart, and splayed it across his chest. Good, she thought. Let them know who has done this. 

  
  
Sansa wandered back to Alayne's chambers in a determined daze, unable to quite believe what she had just done. But who else could have? She grabbed the small pack she had shoved a couple of dresses, a waterskin, some coin, and some bread in, and walked through the castle to the doors with the confidence of a woman who was finally free. She encountered no one on her victory march, but it would not have mattered if she had. She had no fear anymore. She stole a mule, began the long trek down the mountain, and smiled. Sansa Stark was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at queensansa-itn!


End file.
